


Honesty is the Best Policy

by onereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, BDSM (reference), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: For the July Drabble challenge.Prompt: "You have got to see this".Word limit: 237In which Auror partners Malfoy and Potter discover a trunk full of depraved tools, and Harry might have to explain himself.





	Honesty is the Best Policy

“Harry, you have got to see this.” 

Draco’s usually calm voice had inched up an octave, hissing out between his teeth. Harry wordlessly cast a Protego over them both as he spun to stand by Draco’s side, ready to defend. 

Unlikely as it seemed initially, their Auror partnership was defined by this understanding of each other’s tells and utter trust in each other’s instincts. If Draco thought something was dangerous, Harry would be ready - no questions asked. It meant they had the highest successful arrest rate in the department, and the lowest sustained injuries or collateral damage. 

“Do you recognise those implements? Torture, do you think?” Draco’s voice was sharp, his eyes focused. 

Through the shimmering bubble of his shield charm Harry cast his eyes over the ornate black trunk that had alarmed Draco so much. He lowered his wand, pinching the bridge of his nose, the impending conversation already giving him a headache.

_ Fuck. _

“Draco, that’s- those aren’t...well. They aren’t torture devices. Exactly.” Harry sighed heavily.

“What do you mean not torture? Look at those clamp things.” He pointed at the delicate devices in question, turning his suspicious eyes on Harry. “How do you know, anyway?”

Another reason their partnership worked? Unflinching honesty, hashed out from their earliest weeks together. 

_ Double fuck. _

“Well. I own a pair like that. I know the guy who makes them. So. Um. I think this room’s clear.”

“ _ Well now…” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this follow me on [Tumblr](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
